The Stone of Artos
The Stone of Artos is the eight episode of the second series of the Sparticle Mystery. It was first broadcast on February 20th 2013. Synopisis The Sparticles and Fizzy, along with some dims and Holly and Serena arrive at The Silver Forest to look for the Quantum Nexus but will The Sparticles succeed, Reese meanwhile finds out that realigning the dimensions could be dangerous and will the Sparticles find an ally in the last place they would look? Plot The Sparticles are at a forest looking for the statue but to no avail, causing Callum to send Sadiq to double check with Reese abou the translation. Liam and Frankie dont spot the Serena and Holly and as they're talking into their walkie talkies they get captured. Holly and Serena have arrived with Fizzy who are soon spotted by Jeffrey and Callum who go to hide and find a clue, the rock that speaks. Reese is meanwhile locked in the van due to the fact she can use mind control on people. Jeffrey and Callum have meanwhile found a settlement of a druid boy, Dreary and after a talk with an eccentric boy they proceed to leave but he mentions he calls it the ritual of Artos. Reese meanwhile tries to open the door with her powers but ends up stepping outside her body, literally. Jeffrey explains to the boy about their Quest and mentions the statue claiming hes never heard of it but when he lifts a cloth off his table, Jeffrey realizes its the statue of Artos. While the boy goes to prepare Callum and Jeffrey discuss. Reese, who is out of her body observes a conversation between Sadiq and Serena, who reveals she misses her family and school but she was being spied on by Fizzys third deputy. Reese manages to go back into her body just in time and admits she saw the conversation and Sadiq gives out to her, saying everyone is sick of her. Jeffrey and Callum cant mind the feet of the statue. The feet are being used by Ernesto, who captured Liam, Frankie and Tia. The druid boy comes and asks to stand on the feet which he uses at a platform and Frankie and Liam realizes what the boy is standing on is the feet of the statue of Artos. The ceremony can only be done once a year, on the Summer solstice at midday, which is only twenty minutes away. Reese is meanwhile wandering sees a wormhole while Serena is radioing Fizzy and Holly. Reese stares at the wormhole while the statue is dragged there but Jeffrey and the others are soon grabbed and held captive and Frankie messages Sadiq with the code word Flaxy, which Sadiq doesnt understand at first. Erensto is revealed to not want the adults back as he wants a fairer world. The Sparticles that are there convince their guard, Bonnie to put the staue together while Saduq plans a rescue mission by leaving the Stone Head out for Ernesto to see and Sadiq ties Esterno up and Bonnie comes up to the two saying Ernesto lied. Reese goes into the wormhole and meets Muna, who hasnt died and reveals that there are millions of dimensions out there and shows Reese an alternitive one where light has never existed. Serena meanwhile talks to Fizzy and Holly goes back to the van but spots something. Reese meanwhile leaves limbo after Muna says its too dangerous to reunite the dimensions as they could reunite the wrong ones. Holly has meanwhile crept behind Reese and she steals the sword before Reese is back. Serena is meanwhile revealed to be a traitor but Fizzys guards betray him as they haven't been paid by him for weeks. Reese and Sadiq meanwhile cannot retrieve the sword but can put the key into the head and Holly watches whats happening but Reese is feeling a large ammount of pain but nothing happens due to the fact they dont have the sword but Frankie finds an ogham stone and everyone tries to get Reese to decode it but have to get Frankie to do it instead after Reese refuses to, and several more stones are found while Holly watches and Serena joins her moments later. A piece of Reeses jewelry is meanwhile projecting a rainbow onto the rock and they realize it belongs to the statue and she tries to stop them grabbing it but doesnt succeed in stopping them. The stones are being read as the crown is projecting lights onto the stone. Reese reveals her reasons for stopping them. The message is meanwhile revealed to read "The Silver Forest." However one symbol isnt in the book but its revealed to be on the sword, causing Holly to speak and Callum spots Holly and Serena who have realized what they're looking for and Fizzy also comes in, trying to destroy the statue but when Dreary tries to stop him, he topples the statue trapping Fizzy. Bonnie ties up Ernesto while the Sparticles discuss about what to do next and its revealed that they key and the sword are made of a material called nexium. Serena is then brought over by Callum and Serena decides to go with Holly in order to help the Sparticles but before she goes she kisses Sadiq. Serena then goes to Holly and they then drive off to the silver forest. Goofs *Muna has somehow changed clothes since her previous appearance. Trivia *The date the episode is set on is the 21st of June as that is the Summer solstice in the Northern Hemisphere. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes